Burn
by bucktooth22
Summary: Jim got sumburn and Sebastion is a wee bit upset MorMor Oneshot Fluff


Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock.

"Sebby!" Moaned Jim.

"Yes?" Panted Moran.

"Are you mad at me?" Jim asked, looking over at his lover from the bed where he was laying on his stomach. Seb remained silent aside from the soft panting. "Hey Tiger." Jim whined. Sebastian looked up from the treadmill once more to eye his boss and lover. "Don't be mad at me Tiger." Jim moaned like a child with a mock pout in his lips.

"I didn't say I was mad." Seb replied as he began jogging faster.

"But you didn't say you weren't mad." Jim said as he got up from the bed and pressed buttons carelessly on Seb's treadmill. It beeped a few times before going much faster. Sebastian didn't falter, didn't pause, didn't say anything, just picked up his pace, not looking at Jim. "Sebastian." Jim moaned loudly as he draped himself over the treadmill on his stomach.

"Yes sir?" Sebastian asked as he looked over Jim and out the window at the beautiful lake surrounded by trees. The wooden window sill was surrounded by logs that fit together to make Jim's lakeside cottage.

"Don't be mad at me." Jim moaned as he got up from his flop and turned off the treadmill. Sebastian stepped off the machine casually as its incline went back to normal and he grabbed his pack of cigarettes and popped one in his mouth. "You have scars and I don't mope about that." Jim said earnestly. Seb raised an eyebrow and looked at his small pale boss. "Ok I don't mope about it _anymore_." He rolled his eyes. "I get the whole strong silent thing." Jim said with a wink. "But talk to me. Yell at me or something." Jim wined as he flopped down stomach first on the bed again, the lush comforter puffing up around him.

"I told you to wear sunscreen." Sebastian said simply before going to the bathroom. He didn't look at his scarred face in the mirror. He didn't look at his tanned shoulders peeking out from his army green tank top. He simply grabbed his lighter and the bottle of alovera that were on the marble counter. He went back to the other room and was faced with red. Burnt red. Jim's sunburned back. The man had crossed his arms and was giving his tiger the cold shoulder, or more correctly, the burnt shoulder. Seb almost smirked at the opportunity but instead took a moment to stare longingly at Jim's ass as he lit his cigarette. When that was done he slipped the lighter into his pocket, tucked the cool bottle of aloe under his arm and grabbed Jim by the hips.

"Stop Tiger!" Jim giggled. "I'm trying to give you the silent treatment." He whined. As Seb pulled Jim's nice ass closer before walking him to the bed and forcefully bending him over. "Not while I'm all burnt up." Jim moaned as he leaned his butt back against Sebastien, his body betraying him. Seb grabbed Jim's wrists tightly in one hand and used the other to pop open the bottle of green goo. He squirted some on the burnt flesh and Jim howled and writhed. "It's cold!" He shouted.

"That's the idea." Moran said as he dropped the bottle on the bed and began rubbing the goo into Jim's burnt back.

"Gentle." Jim grumbled.

"You should have worn sunscreen like I said." Seb replied tartly.

"It's itchy!" Jim moaned as he squirmed under the larger man.

"Itch it and I'll have to punish you." Seb replied as he went to the bathroom to wash his hands.

"You going to skin me Tiger?" Jim's laugher followed him to the nearby room. Sebastian said nothing as he came back into the bedroom and his pace slowed as his eyes greeted a pleasant sight. While he had been washing his hands Jim had taken off his shorts before returning to his dramatic sprawl on the bed, his pale butt peeking out among the cream colored comforter. Seb slowly pulled his top off, watching as Jim eyed him over his shoulder. When he'd gotten it off he tossed it onto Jim's head earning a huff before he headed out to the balcony overlooking the lake. He puffed from his cigarette and tapped the embers out feeling relaxed and at ease. He heard Jim join him on the balcony and felt himself relax further when the brunette slipped his arm around his waist and stood leaning against him looking out at the lake. Jim snuggled against the larger man when he allowed his hand to leave the cigarettes between his lips to drop lazily around Jim's hips, thankful that Jim had put his shorts back on.

"Jim?" Sebastian asked around his cigarette.

"Yeah Sebby?" Jim purred against his chest.

"Wear sunscreen next time." He whispered softly. Jim chuckled and nodded.

"You got it Tiger." He smiled up at Seb who knew Jim wouldn't wear sunscreen next time. "Let's go take a shower. A cold one." Jim said as he slipped his hand into Sebastian's larger one and dragged him to the bathroom. "This burn makes it hot. Or maybe that's just you." Jim laughed and Sebastian left his cigarette in the ashtray on the counter beside the sink.


End file.
